Cody Rhodes
Cody Rhodes is a super original and super talented wrestler who was horribly BERRIED~ in WWE by being the beneficiary of nepotism and being constantly featured on TV in the upper mid card. Spent years paying his dues by being sent right to OVW thanks to his own hard work (and totally not thanks to his dad, Dusty), debuting on the main roster with only a year of experience, winning the World Tag Team titles with Bob Holly a month later and Ted Dibiase Jr. three months after that, and getting involved in the main event by joining Randy Orton's Legacy. After a rough and difficult four years in the wrestling business, the horribly underutilized Rhodes finally got his big break when he debuted a new narcissist gimmick and another one where he became the phantom of the opera. Despite turning these shitty, not made to succeed and often successful, gimmicks from gooseshit into gold and becoming an upper midcard staple (and 2x Intercontinental Champ) the overlooked, underappreciated Rhodes was again BERRIED~ by creative when he was paired with Aron Rex, who later STOLE the MitB briefcase from him when he rightfully should have won it. After this horrid betrayal and getting denied the main event spot he EARNED by being Dusty's son, he was paired with Goldust, where his career went into freefall after they won the tag team titles and he became Stardust. After begging and pleading with the evil, satanic WWE creative to end the Stardust gimmick, which robbed him of his true identity of being Dusty Rhodes' son, Cody had enough and decided to take his talent to the indy circuit where thanks to the WWE run and notoriety he totally earned he won the ROH World Championship. Later went to New Japan Pro Wrestling, joined the Bullet Club, and adopted his "nothing to do with my father" "American Nightmare" nickname where he has now received his God-given right of being shoehorned immersed in the main event scene of not one, but two of the world's biggest wrestling promotions. Later on, Cody and his Bullet Club friends decided to create the most historic and important ppv in the entire history of man, All In, to prove that indy wrestling has unquestionably surpassed WWE. At the event, Cody successfully saved professional wrestling and ushered in a new BOOM period (this time it's for real guys!) by booking himself to win the NWA World Championship at his own ppv, no doubt earning his father's approval in the great beyond. Also won the NJPW US Title from lazy slacker Juice Robinson. Is currently in the process of helping NJPW and ROH surpass WWE in popularity thanks to all the 3* matches he has in both companies. Cody has stated that he "doesn't understand" when "wrestlers try and get fans to hate them and boo them", because that's "so old-fashioned and carny". According to Cody, "everyone knows we're all friends, and they just want to see great matches". No wonder he's a nobody. Recently became the founder and vice president of All Elite Wrestling and is no doubt going to bravely book himself to be the heavyweight champ for the next five years and save pro wrestling from WWE's evil monopoly, thus becoming even greater than Hulk Hogan, himself! Maybe even Jeff Jarrett! Trivia * Have we mentioned that Cody is the son of Dusty Rhodes * Bleached his hair white so as to not draw comparisons to his father and brother * Has the most Dashing face in all of wrestling * Hates wearing knee pads * Master of Mustashioed Magnificence * Is a self made man who did not benefit from his father in any way * Gave out grooming tips via wwe.com * Husband of Brandi Rhodes * The biggest pop of his career was thanks to his dog * Has an army of ugly people with bags over their heads at his disposal * Can summon a mirror from the WWE titantron at will * Stole the Alabama Slam and rope-hung low blow from Bob Holly * Master of the 3* match * Enjoys blowing star confetti in his brother's face * Hisses when angered * Is the grandson of a plumber * Is the second biggest star of Legacy * Gave a 48 year old Chris Jericho a ludicrous contract to compete for AEW * Demonstrated that pro wrestling needs to move on from the Attitude Era by booking Attitude era legend, Chris Jericho, to be the inaugural AEW Champion. * Got his ass kicked by Stephen Amell on RAW * His pre-match rituals consist of setting off fireworks near his dog to scare the shit out of it * Was never given a chance in WWE Category:BERRIED~! Category:Never drew a dime Category:Indy wrestlers Category:WWE Category:People who SUCK Category:People who aren't the next big thing Category:Reasons to hate the internets Category:Overrated Category:Jews Category:Has killed someone Category:Punk lil' gays Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like Category:Douche Category:Backyard vanity projects for marks Category:Sex Gods